


My Son

by Kel_Sticks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton POV, Bad Parenting, Bad Poetry, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crying, Duelling, Epic Poetry, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hamilton References, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Men Crying, Meta Poetry, Musical References, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem, Sad, Sad Ending, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slam Poetry, philip hamilton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kel_Sticks/pseuds/Kel_Sticks
Summary: (Poetry) You can rhyme so many things with 'son' other than 'sun', for example... gun.





	My Son

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander Hamilton POV

My son, my son,  
I’ll give you my gun.  
Be a man and make me proud.

Count to ten, count to ten,  
Shoot the sky then.  
Blood need not stain the ground.

I swear, I swear,  
I heard that shot crack the air.  
In my soul felt something was wrong

My fears, my fears,  
Confirmed with tears.  
You’ve been missing for far too long.

Stay alive, stay alive,  
You have to survive.  
Despite hospital sheets soaked in red.

I’m crying, I’m crying,  
My son is dying.  
This is not how I thought it would end.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay Alive...  
> Did you cry?  
> I'm sorry that Philip had to die :(


End file.
